


mistletoe

by hollstein_af



Series: kana ficlets [2]
Category: Smash (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/F, because I felt like it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 06:10:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5405936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollstein_af/pseuds/hollstein_af
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ana hangs mistletoe all over the apartment. <br/>Thats basically it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, i still miss smash

It had been a long day of rehearsals and karen wanted nothing more than to curl up on the couch with a certain someone and forget about it. She sighed heavily as she turned the key in the lock and push the door open. 

Before she could even take a step through the doorway, she was stopped by Ana's voice. Her girlfriend was looking very festive in a fuzzy santa hat. 

"Hold it right there!". 

Karen froze. " okaay, why am i 'holding it right here'?". 

Ana pointed, grinning, to a spot above Karen's head where a bunch of mistletoe hung. 

" really?", karen asked, but she couldn't help the soft smile that was playing across her lips. 

Ana shrugged "rules are rules". 

Karen just laughed "and we all know how much you love rules". 

Ana pressed herself up on her toes and kissed her. They stood there in the doorway, content to just feel each others lips for a moment. Ana pulled back, smirking at karens slightly dazed smile. She stepped aside. 

"Now you may proceed".

Karen made it all the way through the kitchen before she was stopped again. Ana cleared her throat and She looked up to find yet another bough of white berries over her. 

"How many of these have you put up?". 

She would later discover 17 other bunches of mistletoe, all placed in opportune spots throughout their apartment. Needless to say she didn't mind in the slightest.


End file.
